1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate support apparatus which supports, for example, a substrate for a hard disk (magnetic storage medium), a substrate transport apparatus, and an electrical device manufacturing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
To transport a substrate (e.g., a hard disk substrate) including a center hole at its center while it is vertically oriented, a conventional method supports the substrate by inserting a substrate support apparatus including a V-shaped groove into the center hole, and transports the substrate together with the substrate support apparatus by a transport robot. Unfortunately, it is often the case that, in the process of attaching the substrate supported in a vertical orientation in this way, the transport robot excessively presses the substrate against a fixed claw in the attachment hole and the fixed claw damages the outer periphery of the substrate.
In order to solve the above-mentioned problem, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-89851 proposes a substrate support apparatus which supports a substrate on a substrate holding portion with the aid of a shock absorbing mechanism.
Along with the recent diversification in both the material and size of substrates, a more flexible shock absorbing mechanism has become necessary. More specifically, when the substrate used is softer than the fixed claw, a more elastic shock absorbing mechanism has become necessary to attach the substrate to the substrate holder without damaging the outer periphery of the substrate. In addition, because the substrate mass decreases with reducing substrate size, a substrate attachment shock absorbing mechanism with a flexibility which equals the substrate mass, i.e., with a higher elasticity, has become necessary.